


Mornings

by gemmeg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is cute, Fluff, Jesus is also cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmeg/pseuds/gemmeg
Summary: Jesus can't cook





	

Daryl stumbled downstairs when he woke up in an empty bed, which was strange; he's usually the one awake first, and he usually lays there for a good thirty minutes before Paul even thinks about getting up. Maybe all the farming and hunting and…other things exhausted him out. 

He was surprised by the scene before him. Paul was standing in front of the stove, trying to scrape something off the pan he was burning. 

"Ya need help?" Daryl teased, startling the younger man. 

Jesus finally got the burnt food to unstick, causing him to jerk back a little when it finally gave way. "I'm good," he said, turning around with a smirk. "I'm good."

Daryl rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair, letting his chin rest on his hand. "Whatcha makin'?"

Jesus turned back around and started scraping the ruined batter onto two plates. He tried to make pancakes. But Jesus was no chef. Not even in the slightest.

Jesus slid Daryl's plate to him as he sat down across from the hunter. Daryl being the wild man he is, grabbed one of the cakes and shoved it into his mouth. His chewing got less enthusiastic as the taste caught up to his hunger. It was burned. Like, completely burned. And hard. And dry It had a distinct taste but at the same time, was tasteless. It was horrible, to say the least. 

He didn't let it show, though. Would never do that. Jesus did, however. 

Dramatically, Jesus spit the little piece he put in his mouth onto his plate. "This is shitty," he laughed. He looked up to Daryl, who was still shoving piece after piece into his mouth. "How are you eating this?"

Daryl stopped mid-chew. He briefly considered doing the same as Jesus and spitting it out. But, this man woke up at the crack of dawn and decided to make him breakfast. 

"How are you not eating this?" Daryl countered, placing another piece with the others. Jesus chuckled and stood up to throw his disaster away, but Daryl caught his arm. "Gimme that if you ain't gonna eat it."

Jesus shrugged and slid the cakes onto Daryl's plate, and Daryl ate them happily and without complaint. He knows his stomach is going to be killing him later, but it was worth it. The look on Paul's face, Daryl would glad eat burned pancakes for the rest of his life.

Once he finished, he downed an entire glass of water with Jesus watching him curiously. "What?" Daryl demanded, a smile playing on his lips. 

Jesus smiled wide and his eyes sparkled. "Nothing."

After a second, Daryl let his smile show. "Thanks," he said. 

Somehow, Paul's smile widened even more. "I love you, Daryl," he announced suddenly.

Daryl's eyes lit up. He leaned over the table and placed a hesitant kiss on Paul's lips. "I love ya, too."


End file.
